Not 'Just a Room'
by Draiq
Summary: Draco always wins...but not this time; Harry has a plan... Total PWP. M, Slash/Yaoi, Oneshot, Complete


Hiya guys!

It's a Harry Potter oneshot! OMG! And this is only my second oneshot ever XD I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat, do NOT own Harry Potter! If I did the books would look sumat like all that writing down there…

88888888888888888888888888

Harry watched like a hawk as Malfoy got to his feet, smoothly leaving the great hall, his two human gorillas following. Oh how he hated that boy…

Malfoy always won, every damn time he got one over Harry, but not today.

He'd been watching him for a while now; planning his next move. He didn't want there to be any chance for Malfoy to take the lead. He wouldn't score a single point, not in this game.

But how to do it? When and where, and in what fashion? It was so important that he got everything right; Malfoy had to want it for it to work.

Harry stood smoothly, his features giving nothing away as he donned a schooled impression of boredom. He waved Ron and Hermione away, heading out of the hall at a leisurely pace, looking for all the world like he was just heading back to his dorm.

He ran to his room, brushing aside the Fat Lady as he fetched his bag, running out again so he could catch up with his prey.

He flicked his invisibility cloak over his shoulders, making sure no part of him was visible, as he crept down the dungeon halls. Malfoy had a strange nightly ritual of walking the dank corridors on his own, and Harry knew; that was when he'd get him.

He followed the distant sound of feet in the labyrinthine halls, soon coming so close that he could follow the blonde haired teen with only a few paces between them.

Now was the time, this was the final moment; the time when the plan came together. This was his only chance.

He swallowed, sending up a quick prayer that everything went according to plan, before grabbing the teen around the waist, and pulling him into a spare classroom.

Malfoy cried out in surprise, but no one would hear him. This room had been set up especially for this purpose; just so that Harry could catch him right outside its door.

The room had been sound-proofed with such skill that no one would hear even the loudest of noises. It had privacy charms put on every available surface; no crack or doorway left to chance.

The dank stone walls were scrubbed clean, the work benches pristine and everything put in its place. There was a large table in the middle of the room, used for preparing potions. It had been swept clean, and the polished wood shone dully in the dim light.

Malfoy didn't get the chance to speak before he was slammed against the door by his invisible attacker.

Harry swept the cloak aside, flicking it to the ground as he secured each of the Slytherin's wrists, ensuring he couldn't escape.

"Potter?!" the boy yelled in outrage, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Harry chuckled, pressing a little closer, "I've been watching you Malfoy…you're very interesting you know…"

He lent in close, lips and tongue lightly brushing the other boy's ear as he spoke softly, "and when you walk by this room every day, all on your lonesome, I got the idea that maybe I could make it more than 'just a room'."

Malfoy cursed, trying to push the raven haired boy away from him. "You're insane Potter!" he spat, "fucking insane! let me go damn you!"

Harry laughed, tutting quietly, "you say that now…but soon enough you'll be seeing things in a new light…"

He pulled the blonde haired boy to his chest, holding him firmly as he turned them around, pushing Malfoy down onto the large table, spreading his limbs out forcefully.

The other boy cursed and spat, hissing at Harry angrily, "what the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled, "are you insane or something?! Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing!"

Harry merely chuckled, flicking his wrist and watching as chains sprung up to bind the youth in place. He sat back, admiring his handiwork.

Malfoy swore, a slight look of horror clouding his eyes as the full extent of his situation sunk in. "this is rape Potter…" he said quietly, terror lighting his eyes.

Harry tutted, leaning in to look into those brilliant grey eyes, "it's not rape if you want it Malfoy…" he purred, enjoying the way the other boy's eyes widened dramatically. But he did nothing; instead he just sat beside the bound boy on the table, watching him quietly.

After what felt like an eon Malfoy broke the awkward silence. "God damn it Potter, why the hell are you just sitting there looking at me?!"

Harry grinned, "I was just planning my next move…now that I have you here, I'm not sure where to start…" He spoke quietly, all the time his eyes roving over the other boy's body. He wanted Malfoy so bad it almost hurt, but that wasn't a part of the plan; not yet in any case.

Malfoy bit his lip nervously, unnerved by the eyes he could feel sweeping over his body, "pervert!" he hissed before looking away. He hated this damn it; like this he couldn't flee or fight back, all he could do was hope like hell that Potter was gentle with him. He hated that more than anything; the fact that it was Potter doing this to him. That is was Potter who had made him so helpless.

He felt a light touch on his cheek and snapped his eyes open, only to find said irritating teen leaning over him. Sometime while he hadn't been looking Harry had climbed onto the table and positioned himself over his captive.

Malfoy sucked in a panicked breath, his eyes locking on those soft pink lips only centimetres from his own.

Harry's eyes raked over Malfoy's face as he grinned slightly, "ahhh, I know what's wrong…it's this, this whole setup is just wrong…" he purred.

Malfoy squeaked in surprise as he was grabbed, the chains falling away as he was pulled from the table. The next thing he knew he had been picked up and swung around, his ass positioned on one of the work benches so he was sitting with his legs wrapped around Potter's waist.

He growled, trying to pull away, but was held in place, perched atop the thin work bench, back pressed against the cool stone wall and lips captured in a hot, sweet kiss.

For seconds he just sat there, too shocked to do anything other than wonder at his situation. Then it all came crashing back into his mind and he yelped, struggling fiercely against the boy who put him in this mess in the first place.

Harry simply chuckled, not caring as Malfoy's nails tore into him, trying to find purchase on his arms or chest to push him away. He ignored the boy's struggling, instead turning his attention to the pale expanse of skin right in front of him. He ran his lips along it before flicking his tongue out to taste the Slytherin's enticing neck. He latched on to the pale skin, sucking hungrily as he ripped a deep moan out of his unwilling partner.

Malfoy started to go lax in Harry's arms, but remembered himself just in time and started swearing again, trying to pull his neck out of the others reach. "Fuck Potter, leave me the hell alone! Get your damn mouth off of my neck!"

Harry grinned, doing as he was told for a change, but just so he could torture the other in a worse way. He caught the blonde haired boy's flailing wrists, holding them away from their bodies so he could look into Malfoy's eyes, "you only want me to stop so that I can kiss you again properly…" he purred, lips millimetres away from the angry teen's, their eyes locked heatedly.

Malfoy swore, waiting for the impending kiss, fully planning to bite the obnoxious boy. When it didn't come he became confused, eyes looking back at the other boy questioningly.

Harry grinned, but didn't move closer, simply keeping the awkwardly close distance between them. He ground his hips into the other teen's, fully hoping to get a spectacular response.

Malfoy gasped as something hard and _big_ was rubbed against his nether regions. Without thinking his head fell back, his mouth forming an 'O' in pleasure as his eyes slid shut.

Harry grinned, leaning in to claim the open mouth, tongue slipping between lax lips before Malfoy even knew what was going on.

The boy's resisting was useless, he was so caught up in the feeling of being ground against by another man, another _hot_ man, to realise until it was too late that he was being given the most wonderful kiss of his life.

Instead of biting down on the invading tongue as he had planned, he found himself groaning into the kiss, sucking the tongue in further as he engaged it in a blissful game of tonguechasy.

Harry grinned to himself, knowing the main part of their fight was over. He ground into Malfoy again, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, moaning in pleasure at the way they fought.

Malfoy squirmed in the other's arms, fighting with himself to stop what he was doing. But how could he stop? How could he force himself away from those beautifully soft lips, from those- oh god- those gyrating hips that were slowly driving him insane!?

Malfoy tried to push the Gryffindor away, but the boy simply replied with a nip to his bottom lip, a hand finding its way under his shirt to tweak a nipple.

He gasped and pulled away from the mind-numbing kiss, eyes falling on the flushed and hungry looking teen before him. He suddenly realised the war was lost when he found he wasn't being held in place anymore, and hadn't been for quite a while now.

Potter grinned at him smugly, twisting his hips in just the right was to send Malfoy gasping, his defeat evident.

He looked back at the other boy, a hungry look stealing over his features as he sighed in defeat, "alright fine! You win, you happy now Potter?! Just don't stop, alright?!"

Harry grinned, not questioning the other as he nodded in agreement, pulling Malfoy back into a breath-stealing kiss. He wrapped his arms gently around the thin waist, pulling the Slytherin close as he lifted him easily, spinning him back round to the table and laying him out on it.

Malfoy didn't have a chance to complain as his shirt was ripped open, buttons flying as Harry's mouth attached itself to a dusky nipple. All reasoning disappeared from his mind as he moaned deeply, hands flying to the boy's head as he wound his fingers in the soft raven locks.

Harry chuckled and continued to play with the nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before nipping it lightly, eliciting a beautiful moan from the boy beneath him.

Harry undid the now willing Slytherin's pants, pulling them down quickly before the teen could complain, taking the silken emerald boxers with them.

He released the thoroughly abused nipple from between his lip, and reached down to grip a beautiful milky thigh in each hand. He spread them forcefully, grinning up at the boy beneath him with a mischievous look.

Malfoy yelped, eyes meeting the other boy's in shock, before Harry swooped down and took him in whole.

Malfoy screamed, head falling back against the table with an audible crack as his entire body arched off the polished wood.

Harry chuckled around the length in his mouth, holding the slim hips down firmly so Malfoy couldn't thrust up into his mouth. The vibration only caused the Slytherin to moan louder, head tossing from side to side as his nails tried to find purchase in the smooth wood.

Harry's tongue swirled around the length, delighting in the considerable size of his new playmate. He sucked strongly, head bobbing expertly as he pulled more of the length into his mouth with each down stroke. His tongue flicked into the slit every time his head moved up, and he soon had the boy beneath him moaning and writhing wantonly, begging him to keep going; to give him more.

Never stopping his sucking Harry collected some of the liquid running down the length with his fingers, before slipping his hand lower, index finger circling the tight ring of muscles hidden between the world's most beautiful thighs.

Malfoy let out a surprised squeak as he felt a slim digit slip into his body; somehow managing to feel insanely larger than it was. He forced himself not to think about it, and to only concentrate on the hot, wet mouth around his cock. He shuddered in ecstasy as Harry sucked on him harder, and jerked as another finger was pressed inside of him.

He could feel sweat forming on his overheated body, and let his head lay back against the cool wood, looking up at the ceiling with half shut eyes as he felt those deliciously long fingers coil and twist inside of him, thrusting in and out of his body in a slow, gentle rhythm.

Dimly he noticed a shadow moving along the ceiling, and opened his eyes to get a better look. The minute he realised what he was seeing he swore loudly, eyes growing to the size of saucers as he watched the two writhing bodies on the ceiling.

The damn sex fiend had put a bloody huge mirror right over the table!

Malfoy could see everything from where he was led. He could see his body writhing in pleasure on the table, and Harry's still clothed form bent over his cock, sucking it in deeply as he toyed with his hole playfully.

Harry released his erection with a slight 'pop' noise, grinning at Malfoy as he pointed to the roof, "a little present…" he spoke huskily.

Malfoy's eyes became glued to the place where Harry's fingers disappeared into his body, his eyes wide as he watched the movements of the other boy.

Harry grinned, scissoring his fingers slowly, thrusting them in and out of the quivering body so his hapless victim could see clearly. With a grin he slipped in the third finger, thrusting all three in at the same time.

Malfoy groaned deeply, body arching as he watched it all play out on the ceiling above him. His view was blocked again though as Harry lent forward, taking his length in fully again as he sucked in time with his fingers deep strokes.

Malfoy whined in the back of his throat, body convulsing as he came dangerously close to release. He pushed at Harry's head, desperately holding on; not letting himself fall over the edge. "S-stop! Gunna…" He couldn't get any more words than that out, as Harry looked up at him, never stopping his motions, with eyes that grinned, telling the teen he had no intention of stopping.

Just when he thought the pleasure couldn't get any worse, the fingers inside him brushed against something that sent a wave of pure ecstasy running through his body.

Malfoy screamed, convulsing as his back arched clean off the table, hot seed pouring down the Gryffindor's throat as he released with a pleasure filled cry. Body spasming and shuddering as he slowly came down from the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life.

He felt the fingers slip from his body and groaned slightly with disapproval, legs curling tight around Harry's waist to pull him in closer, not letting him leave.

The raven haired boy chuckled, "did you enjoy that Draco…?" he purred, fingers stroking the Slytherin's abdomen gently, eliciting slight shudders from the other boy.

Malfoy sighed heavily, answering Harry with a single, raised finger.

The Gryffindor laughed, stroking the milky thighs wrapped tightly around his waist, "well in that case, it seems I have a little further to go before you readily admit it…"

Harry grinned, pulling free of Draco's grip and pulling his clothes off quickly, fetching his wand before returning to his place. He chuckled quietly as Draco's legs gripped him once again, almost unconsciously.

Draco yelped as his legs were forcefully unwound, whimpering as he found his thighs spread as far apart as they would go, and pushed up towards his chest.

He was about to ask the annoying teen what he was doing, but was silenced as realisation sunk in as Harry muttered a quick lubricating spell, coating his large erection with a slippery, clear substance.

Malfoy's eyes widened as they fell on the length; god damn it but the boy was huge!

A wave of panic ran through him at the understanding that the huge erection was going inside him, but he swallowed the knot in his throat and made his body relax, head falling back against the cool wood once again.

He whimpered as he watched Harry's reflection, shivering as he took in his own image. The mirror shower him everything. They were both naked, Draco with his shivering chest on display, legs pushed up to his chest and splayed out to the side, everything below his waist clearly visible to his hungry eyes, Harry with his head back, long erection jutting out as he stroked it lightly, before advancing and positioning himself at the Slytherin's entrance.

Malfoy watched with bated breath, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent 'O' as he felt the blunt head of the huge appendage nudge his entrance.

Harry gritted his teeth, reminding himself once again to go slow, before finally, gently slipping in.

Malfoy gasped, eyes shut tight as he sucked in a breath; good god it felt like a log had been shoved up his ass…a hot, burning, wonderful log. He shuddered, forcing himself to relax as he opened his eyes again, watching his reflection as Harry slowly drove deeper. He could see the length slowly disappearing inside his own body, and the sight of it made him shiver in pleasure.

Harry ground to a halt as his hips met the beautiful pale globes of Malfoy's ass. "Jesus Christ…" he moaned, "Draco, you're…so damn tight…" He paused to let the other get used to the feeling of being filled, before starting up a slow rhythm of deep thrusts.

Malfoy moaned and squirmed, legs losing their position as he wound them possessively around the Gryffindor's waist once again. He clenched and unclenched his inner muscles, groaning at the pleasure it caused him.

Harry gasped as a wave of pleasure ran over him from the tight muscles contracting around his length.

"Harry…" Draco moaned headily, "g-go…fasterrrrr!"

Harry couldn't hold onto his calm any longer; not when that body he'd desired for so long writhed beneath him, and that silken voiced begged him to be fucked harder, rougher.

He lost all sense of rhythm as he started to thrust _hard_. He drove every stroke deeper than the last, determined to claim all of Draco for his own. Remembering the small bundle of nerves he angled his thrusts to where he thought they would be, and was rewarded with a loud scream from his partner, and a convulsing of the tight muscles that gripped him strongly.

Draco moaned and shrieked with every thrust now, no longer able to keep his eyes open to watch their reflections as his back arched over and over again, his legs tightening around Harry's waist as he strove to pull him deeper.

Every one of the hard thrusts felt like it was driven right to his core, and each time Harry hit that bundle of nerves just right, pulling every possible sound from his lips until his throat was sore from screaming.

Harry moaned deeply, losing himself in the strong rhythm of deep thrusts and pleasure filled shrieks from his partner. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it would feel this good. Malfoy was everything he had thought he would be; and more.

Draco was fast reaching his boiling point, and groaned as he realised he was feeling this much without a single touch to his aching member; precum dripping onto his quivering stomach.

He squeezed Harry tighter, ripping a shudder from the boy as he pounded into his tight passage. "H-Harry…" He gasped as a particularly hard thrust had him seeing stars, "n-n-not…gunna...m-make it!"

Harry groaned, feeling himself becoming dangerously close to release. He wrapped a hand around the Slytherin's weeping cock, stroking him strongly in time to his deep, hard thrusts. "Come one…" he groaned, voice husky from all the cries that had been ripped from his throat, "c-cum for me…!"

Malfoy screamed at the combination of Harry's strong strokes, a direct hit to his prostate, and the seductive words whispered to him across his shuddering chest. In a flash of blinding pleasure he screamed his release, body writhing strongly as he gripped Harry's erection hard, hot seed splashing between their chests as he lost the last of his resistance.

Harry cried out as Draco's muscles clamped down on him, ripping his orgasm from him in one moments of all encompassing pleasure. Harry screamed with his release, thrusting hard inside Draco's willing body as his seed filled the boy's tight passage. He milked himself dry with a few hard, deep thrusts, before pulling out gently, and collapsing beside the Slytherin.

Draco led in a cathartic stupor, his eyes glazed over as he stared at their panting reflections in the mirror. After what felt like an age he grinned into reflected Harry's eyes, "bloody good idea that mirror…" he managed.

Silence reigned for a moment, before the two of them burst out in peels of laughter.

With a weary sigh Draco rolled onto his side, draping a slender, pale arm over Harry's chest as he nuzzled his shoulder. "You wouldn't really have done that to me without my permission would you Harry?" he asked slowly, still lost in his after sex high.

Harry chuckled, pulling Draco closer with a grin, "of course not, but there was no chance of that, I was gunna win no matter what!"

Draco laughed, his eyes sliding shut wearily, "I'm gunna…sleep for a bit…" he mumbled dreamily, slipping off into sleep.

Harry chuckled; his own eyes falling shut tiredly, a small smile on his lips, as he too fell asleep.

**88888888888**

Harry woke to find a fully clothed Draco grinning back at him from the doorway, blinking blearily he caught the laughing youths words as he disappeared.

"I'll be coming past this room again, the same time tomorrow."

Harry grinned up at his reflection.

At last, this time at least, he'd won.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well there you go! I hope you had as much enjoyment from reading it as I did from writing it!

Please tell me what you think, I really would like to know…XD


End file.
